1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure of a connector, a shield connector and a lever type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a shield connector for connecting a plurality of pieces of shield wires to an apparatus of an inverter apparatus or the like in, for example, an electric car having a structure for providing apparatus side terminals at inside of a shield case of the apparatus, opening attaching holes in correspondence with the respective apparatus side terminals at the shield case, respectively inserting wire side terminals fixedly attached to distal ends of the respective shield wires into the attaching holes to connect to the apparatus side terminals, and respectively connecting distal end portions of shield members of the respective shield wires to the shield case (refer to, for example, JP-A-11-26093).
Conventionally, there is a lever type connector in which a lever made of a synthetic resin is pivotably supported by a connector housing made of a synthetic resin for containing a terminal metal piece, and by pivoting the lever in a state of engaging a cam follower of a counter side connector housing to a cam groove of the lever, the lever type connector attracts to fit to the counter side connector housing. In a state of fitting the two connector housings, the lever is restricted from being pivoted by engaging a lock portion formed at the lever and a lock portion formed at the connector housing and the two connector housings are locked in a fitted state by restricting the lever from being pivoted. JP-A-2001-237026 discloses one example of such a lever type connector.